


Harry and The Mirror Once Again

by ChasingAfterMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAfterMidnight/pseuds/ChasingAfterMidnight
Summary: Harry is in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, and in an effort to discover more about horcruxes, he heads to the Mirror of Erised, in the hopes it can show him where they are. After all, that is his deepest desire, right?As it turns out, no. That's not his deepest desire. His deepest desire takes a much more aristocratic shape, much to his confusion.





	Harry and The Mirror Once Again

It was an odd hunch. Harry wasn’t sure if it was even worth pursuing. He was trying to find out more about horcruxes, specifically, what Voldemort’s horcruxes were, so he could find and destroy them. It was slow going. Dumbledore seemed to tell him the absolute minimum amount of information, and he was blaming five years of poor research skills at Hogwarts for him being unable to even know where to start looking.

Well, maybe that wasn’t entirely the case. He had one idea that he hadn’t run by anyone. Ron and Hermione were still on his case about him “obsessing” over Malfoy, so he didn’t really feel like letting them in on what he was doing. He’d tell them when he was less mad that at them for lecturing him for being cautious and trying to stay informed.

He was sick of not knowing what was going on, and needed to prove himself to be capable, which is how his plan came into being. The thing Harry wanted most was to find and destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes, so surely, if he went back to the Mirror of Erised, he’d see either what or where they are, right?

He was wandering the castle, making his way to the Room of Requirement. He hadn’t seen the mirror since he was eleven, but he doubted that Dumbledore destroyed it. He would have just relocated it. And where did hidden things go? The Room of Requirement. He eventually reached it and started pacing in front of it, thinking intently about needing the mirror until a very familiar door materialised on the wall.

This was it. He was about to find out all kinds of things about the horcruxes, and it was entirely his idea. Nobody had fed it to him or given him the answers like they had in the past; this was entirely Harry, and it was safe to say he was more than a little pleased with himself. He was going to enjoy telling his friends and Dumbledore about his discovery, and prove that he was smart enough to figure something like this out.

Pushing open the door, Harry stepped in and took a breath. Even though it had been a few years, he still remembered the imposing figure of the mirror, and once he saw it, hidden in between piles of miscellaneous objects, he broke out into a run. He passed countless isles containing all manner of what was seemingly junk – old bird cages, an antique cabinet – but he didn’t stop until he reached his destination.

He bit back a grin as he looked into the mirror and saw…

“…What?” Harry just stared.

While he had been expecting to see himself destroying a horcrux, he instead saw… Malfoy? Well, maybe that’s just because Harry was trying to prove he was really a Death Eater. That’d make sense – his deepest desire would clearly be outing his enemy as a follower of Voldemort.

Then again… the Malfoy in the reflection wasn’t covering his arms; he was wearing what looked like Muggle clothes, with the sleeves of his jacket pushed up to his elbows, and there wasn’t a mark in sight.

Harry stared at his own reflection for a clue of what was going on. He was wearing Muggle clothes too, but not just Dudley’s castoffs. He had clothes that actually fit, and glasses that weren’t consistently broken.

In fact, the more Harry looked, the more he realised that he looked like a totally different person. His clothes had changed, his posture had changed (Hermione would celebrate if his posture was ever that good), and he looked older. What was going on?

Even Malfoy looked older. Gone was the firm, slicked back platinum blonde hairstyle, and instead there was a more natural looking cut. He wasn’t as pale as he usually was, and he looked well-rested for once. Harry had stalk- followed him enough times to know that he wasn’t getting enough sleep on a regular basis. He even gave a small smirk as Harry looked at him, which made his stomach jolt.

Maybe there was a clue about what the next horcrux he could find was, somewhere in the reflection. That was still his deepest desire, regardless of what any magical mirror could say. He scrutinised the reflection, looking for anything out of the ordinary, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle that would make this all make sense.

As he looked, mirror-Harry moved. Latched onto the movement, Harry tracked the reflection’s hand as it left his pocket and moved towards Malfoy. Aha! Malfoy must have something to do with the horcruxes on him. It was so obvious now! Of course his desire wasn't to actually spend time with Malfoy!

But, as Harry kept watching, all his reflection did was… grab Malfoy’s hand? What? Mirror-Malfoy didn’t jerk back either, he kept his hand right where it was. Just when Harry thought it couldn’t get any weirder, Malfoy took his hand away, causing Harry to sigh in relief. Maybe he was tired. He could be seeing things. There was no way his deepest desire was to hold hands with Draco bloody Malfoy.

Harry rubbed at his eyes. It was true that he hadn’t got a lot of sleep recently. He was too busy watching the Marauder’s Map, making sure Malfoy didn’t do anything sinister. Ugh, Malfoy was taking over his life.

He looked back up at the mirror and jumped back in shock. Where he and mirror-Malfoy had been standing side-by-side, they were now facing each other. Harry couldn’t look away; it felt like he had been jinxed. He watched as his reflection cupped the back of Malfoy’s head, as the other boy’s eyes fluttered and leant in.

Their lips met and their bodies pressed against each other. Harry saw Malfoy’s mouth open slightly and move against his own, as Malfoy raked a hand down Harry’s back. He was transfixed on the sight of his reflection kissing Malfoy, and felt his body heat in a full-body blush. He felt his stomach churn, only... he felt like something hot and constantly moving was pooling lower down than his stomach. He put it out of his mind and looked back at the mirror, where he and Malfoy were still connected at the lips. He saw the back-and-forth movements of their heads as they deepened the kiss.

Malfoy finally – finally! – broke off the kiss, making mirror-Harry lick his lips unconsciously, and Harry thought he was in the clear, but Malfoy simply moved his mouth to mirror-Harry’s neck, and began sucking and biting at his neck, near his collarbone. Mirror-Harry had his eyes closed, head tilted up so Malfoy could have access to all of it.

While he was fixated on that, Harry didn’t notice that Malfoy had been unbuttoning mirror-Harry’s shirt, until he pushed it off his shoulders. Harry jerked. Surely he wasn’t about to-

Malfoy shucked off his jacket, and began to work at his pants, which had both versions of Harry staring. Mirror-Harry pulled Malfoy’s hands away, and replaced them with his own as he got to his knees. He pulled them down to his calves, and Malfoy stepped out of them. Just as mirror-Harry was about to do the same to his underwear (where he could see the outline of something that didn’t bear thinking about), Harry scrambled up from where he had unconsciously fell to the floor, and tried not to think about any similarities about how he was sitting to that of his reflection. It didn’t work.

Harry hurriedly stepped away from the mirror before he saw something he didn’t want to see, and raced back to the door. He was about to fling it open and quickly make his way back to his friends, but he noticed an unfortunate – and completely coincidental – uh… side effect of what he saw in the mirror. He was hard in his pants.

“What the hell was that,” Harry rasped to himself, surprising himself with how out of breath he sounded. “I don’t want that. I’m not gay for Malfoy, or anyone else. That didn’t just happen.”

Someone must have enchanted the mirror, Harry thought. That was the only reason that explained what he just saw. And so what if seeing that got him all hot and bothered? That was only because of what they were doing, not who he was doing it with.

Harry waited until the offending part of his body calmed down and stopped being embarrassingly hard, then he left the room and went to go have a shower. To clean himself. And to calm down. He wasn’t going to think about what he saw, and he certainly wasn’t going to do anything about it. Just a nice, innocent, Malfoy-free shower.

(If Harry were to jerk off when he was having a shower, that was just a coincidence, right? He was a teenage boy, that happened. It wasn’t like he was thinking of anyone specific. He was just picturing himself with a blank slate of a person. A girl. It didn’t mean anything that the girl he was imagining was very flat chested, androgynous, tall… blond haired… pale… handsome… And it definitely didn’t mean anything that he kept seeing flashes of -

-getting on his knees-

-pushing down trousers-

-opening his mouth-

If he came with a certain name on his lips, that certainly didn’t mean anything. Nothing that Harry was going to admit any time soon, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because I started writing some other G-rated HP Erised fic, and it got out of hand.


End file.
